


Aftermath

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Wheeljack makes a very comforting announcement!





	1. All clear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack makes a very comforting announcement!


	2. A little visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus wants to have a talk with Swindle. Ratchet feels bad for getting the Scraplet in the first place, and Smokescreen just has a bad idea!


	3. Bad idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Bots like Smokescreen's idea!


	4. Be good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus just wants the rest of the day to be a peaceful one.


	5. New problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that somebot forgot to close the base's skydome last night!..Another game interrupted!


End file.
